


We Were Just Kids When We Fell in Love

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Better Than I Know Myself" Adam Lambert, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Dates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Mild alcohol, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punching, Selectively Mute Keith (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron), Weddings, Whistling, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith was all alone when he was little. He didn't get to talk that much. He knew people would get mad when he didn't talk.But then again, Shiro isn't like most people. Neither are Lance or Kuro or all his other new friends.(AU where Keith is selectively mute and in love with Shiro; Lance and Kuro love each other too; and they're all childhood friends)





	We Were Just Kids When We Fell in Love

Keith stares at the ground, kicking his feet as he waits on the swing. Dad said he’d be back soon, but that was a super long time ago. The sun was setting now and Keith didn’t like being out here all alone.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Keith turns his head to find a boy standing near his swing. He didn’t have an arm and his face had a weird mark on it, over his nose.

Oh, right, he’d asked a question. Keith nods.

“Are you sure?” The boy walks towards him, “I saw you sitting here for a while and you looked kind of sad and lonely.”

Keith blinks and looks at the ground, frowning. He did feel a little sad and a little lonely.

The boy sits on the swing next to him, “My name’s Shiro, what’s yours?”

Keith stares at the ground for a while longer.

Shiro giggles, “It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me, we can still be friends.”

Keith turns his head quickly. This boy wants to be his friend?

Shiro smiles at him wide, his front tooth missing.

Keith smiles a little bit and feels his heart beat a little quicker. He has a friend.

* * *

“So… you two are just friends, huh?” Allura raises an eyebrow at him, smug as a bug in a rug.

Shiro scowls at her, “Yes, Princess, just friends.”

“Aww, is Taka-kun jealous that he can’t ask his best friend to be his boyfriend?” Allura challenges.

Shiro puts down the red solo cup, huffing. He watches Keith, as he usually has through the years. He’s dancing with Lance, laughing and joking and having fun while chugging the shitty bear together. Pidge is hanging out with them, giggling too.

“You know he watches you too.” Allura hums, “I’ve seen him staring at you for a good part of the night.”

“He just wants to make sure our ride home isn’t getting wasted.” Shiro chuckles.

“Yeah and you’re just making sure you don’t lose your charge in the crowd.” Allura smirks, “Just ask him out Shiro. I doubt you’ll regret it or that he’ll hate you for it.”

Shiro sighs, “But there’s one problem with that, Allura. He already told me he likes someone else.”

Allura blinks, “Who?”

Shiro chugs his water to delay the inevitable, “My brother.”

* * *

Kuro blinks. Blinks again. And laughs, “You think Keith is in love with me?!”

Shiro nods.

Kuro laughs even more, falling out of his seat and pounding the floor.

“It’s not funny, Kuro!” Shiro kicks him in the leg, “Stop laughing at Keith!”

“I’m not-” Kuro wheezes, “laughing at Keith!” He laughs even more, rolling on his back, “I’m laughing at you, dumbass!”

Shiro huffs, “You think I’d lie about this!”

Kuro huffs, “Nope, but I think you may have the situation all wrong. What makes you think Keith is in love with me?”

Shiro falls back and stares at the ceiling.

Kuro stops laughing and blinks. His brother isn’t usually this quiet.

“We were talking about the people we got crushes on with Lance and Matt. Matt kept talking about how beautiful Allura is and Lance bragged on and on about how hot it was if someone could kick his ass. I ended up asking Keith what his type was.” Shiro sighs and Kuro can see his mechanical hand reaching for the sky, “He likes confident people who care for others. He likes guys who are strong. Guys who have a plan and stick to it. He’s also got a mild thing for scars.”

Kuro blinks.

Stares at his dumbass of a brother.

And groans the longest, loudest groan he could ever groan.

* * *

Lance stares at the amusement park in awe.

“So, ready to have fun birthday boy?” Kuro smiles.

Lance giggles, “Yes, yes a thousand times, yes! Thanks Kuro!”

Kuro smiles and Lance’s heart does a little jump, “That’s what boyfriends are for, Lancey; spoiling them. So, what do you wanna do first?”

“Kiss you?” Lance smiles.

Kuro flushes and coughs, “Well, uhh, why not? Go for it.”

Lance smiles and pecks him on the side of his mouth. Kuro flushes even more and takes Lance’s hand.

“Let’s go have some fun then!” Kuro calls out, a bit of a stutter.

Lance laughs, heart light and nods, “Let’s.”

* * *

“And then!” Shiro waves his arms excitedly, “BOOM! The rocket launched into space!”

Keith smiles wide and wiggles on the spot, excited.

Shiro makes a weird flying sound, “Off the princess, the dragon and the knight went to meet the elf prince and the witch! They had a wonderful time at the ball the prince arranged and everyone lived happily ever after, flying through space together.”

Keith claps, and wiggles on the spot.

“Awesome story, Shiro!” Lance smiles, also clapping.

“Super duper awesome!” Hunk adds, giggling.

Pidge calls out kinda childishly, “Awesome-awesome!”

Matt laughs at his little sister and tickles her, “Yes, it was awesome, wasn’t it Katie?!”

Pidge squeals as Matt tickles her.

Shiro beams, “Did you like it Keith?”

Keith nods his head and tries to whistle, like Lance had taught him to. He splutters for a bit and the others stare at him. Come on, come on, he can do this!

Then it happens.

He whistles.

Everyone gasps.

Then they start cheering and clapping a new. Shiro runs over from the small stage and hugs him.

“Keith, Keith you did it!” Shiro laughs and Keith wants to hear it forever, “I knew you could!”

Lance whoops, “Well done, Samurai!”

“That was amazing!” Hunk adds.

Pidge points at the whistle around her neck, “Sound!”

Matt pumps a fist, “That’s so cool, Keith, you made a sound!”

Keith beams at his friends and Shiro hugs him a little tighter. Keith hugs back just as tight and lets out another whistle. He couldn’t be happier.

* * *

“Keith!” Shiro runs as fast as he can, “Keith, what happened?”

Keith waves at him with a smile, then shrugs.

“The teacher said you beat Sendak up!” Shiro shakes his shoulders, “Why did you do that, silly?!”

Keith huffs and crosses his arms.

Shiro sighs, “Keith… Just because he was mean to me, doesn’t mean you should beat him up. That’s bad.”

Keith gives him sad eyes and looks at the ground.

Shiro smiles and hugs him, “I know you just wanted to help me. Thank you Keith, for protecting me.”

Keith hugs him back.

Shiro giggles as Keith’s hair tickles his neck, feeling his heart swell. He has the best friend ever.

* * *

“This is our living room, guys, I hope you like it!”

Kuro blinks and turns around to find Shiro standing there with two weird kids on his arm. One of them looks really shy and is clinging to his brother like glue and the other looks ready to start bouncing off the walls.

“Who are these guys, Shiro?” Kuro asks.

Shiro gasps and smiles, “OH! These are friends from my school, Lance and Keith!”

Lance bounces up and down, running over to him to offer a hand, “Hi! I’m Lance! I’m new in the neighborhood!”

Kuro raises an eyebrow and shakes his hand slowly, “Kuro. I’m the evil twin.”

“Kuro!” Shiro whines, “You’re not evil!”

Kuro smirks, “Yes I am.”

Then he pulls off the arm that Lance was shaking.

Lance screams.

Kuro laughs.

Shiro groans.

Keith whimpers.

* * *

“Come on, Keith, you can’t keep wimping out!” Lance huffs. “Just tell him the truth!”

Keith stares at him as if he’d asked him to dive into a pool of lava and starts typing on his phone: “But what if he hates me after this?! What if he thinks I’m gross and stuff?!”

Lance groans, “He’s been in love with you for years man, just go up and say it. Or type it, whatever works best for you two. I don’t know how he always knows what you’re saying when you’re not typing. That is like some soulmate stuff, so go and get your man!”

Lance shoves him out from behind the corner and Keith trips over himself as he walks out, nearly dropping the flower he got.

Lance gives his friend a glare, “Do it!”

Keith runs off towards the twins as if hell’s on his heels.

Lance sighs and sinks to the ground.

“That was incredible man.” Hunk blinks, “I can’t believe you convinced him to go out there.”

“Me neither. I expected him to chicken out again.” Pidge blinks, looking around the corner. “But I think he’s really going for it!”

Lance huffs, “Good! Maybe they’ll finally come to their senses with Keith being honest.”

* * *

Keith hums softly.

“Yeah, there they go.” Shiro chuckles, an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I’m glad those two finally worked out. They deserve each other.”

Keith feels the weight of the little box in his pocket and gulps.

“Is everything okay, Keith?” Shiro turns to face him, “Are you low on energy?”

Keith shakes his head and looks around. Pidge is recording in the bushes like he asked. Hunk is giving him thumbs up from there. Matt is grinning and so is Allura.

Now or never.

Keith untangles himself from Shiro’s arms and turns him so they’re face to face, in view of Pidge’s camera. 

Shiro blinks at him. “Keith?” 

Keith takes a deep breathe.

He can count on one hand the number of times he’s uttered words since he was little in front of people. Once to give Lance courage when he asked Kuro out. Then to comfort Pidge when Matt went missing. He sang on Shiro’s birthday party to ask him out.

“Takashi, you are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

Shiro gasps, tears coming to his eyes. Keith isn’t done though.

“You’ve been my best friend since I was 5, when I felt alone in the world, like I’d been left behind again and again and didn’t think I’d ever find a reason to talk again. But I did. I found you. I supported you and you supported me. You were my first love and the only man I have ever wanted in my life and…”

Keith gulps, reaching into his pocket.

“I hope that you will be my last love too.”

Keith goes onto a knee. Opens the box as Shiro starts crying.

“Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?”

* * *

Shiro chuckles as Lance takes to the stage in the bar, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we’ve sung happy birthday for the birthday boy, we have a very special tribute coming up to show off his hidden musical talent.”

“Go on, McClain, show that man how much you love him!” Someone shouts.

There are laughs and Lance laughs along, “I would, but this isn’t me.”

Shiro blinks, confused. Why is Lance up there if he’s not singing?

“I’m just here to introduce a very special idiot who wants to tell today’s special idiot how he feels about him.” Lance grins, “So, guys, gals and non-binary pals, put your hands together for….” He gestures to the stage, “A pining idiot!”

The lights black out as someone takes the stage and people clap.

Someone starts strumming a guitar.

“Cold as ice.”

Shiro gasps. He, he knows this song.

“And more bitter than a december,   
Winter night.”

Keith told him he liked this song a lot. That he might sing it one day.

“That’s how I treated you   
And I know that I.”

Shiro said he liked it too. That it reminded him of Keith.

“I sometimes tend to lose my temper   
And I crossed a line.   
And that’s the truth…”

Everyone was murmuring, no one recognised the voice.

“I know it gets hard sometimes,   
But I could never   
Leave your side   
No matter what I don’t say.”

The lights flash, blinding.

And there’s Keith.

* * *

Kuro smiles as he watches his brother dancing with the love of his life, “Glad those two fucking idiots tied the knot by now.”

“Agreed.” Lance hums, leaning on him, “Hey, Kuro, when are you gonna propose to me?”

Kuro blinks and looks at him, “Dude, we’ve been married since we were 8.”

Lance sighs, “Yeah, I know, but let’s make it official! I’m gonna sweep you away with my wedding dress.”

Kuro barks out a laugh, “Who says you get to be the one in the dress?”

Lance grins, “Who says only one of us can wear a dress?”

Kuro grins; God he really is in love with this man, “No one, love.”

Lance kisses him on the nose, “Good. Now marry me.”

Kuro picks him up bridal style, barking, “Hey, Shiro, Keith!”

The two pause, turning back to him, Shiro calling out, “Yeah?”

Kuro smirks, “Mind if Lance and I get married too?!”

The two blink and then laugh, Keith nodding as Shiro states, “Go for it! Coran, Kuro and Lance wanna get married now!”

Coran shows up, “Well, let’s not waste time then! Ohh, how I love a double wedding!”

Kuro and Lance laugh as they do as Coran says.

* * *

Lance awes as everything fades to black, “Wasn’t that a wonderful movie?”

Kuro huffs, “I guess. I just don’t get why those two didn’t get married earlier! They said at the beginning they were in love and wanted to get married, why’d they spend an entire 3 years trying to do that?!”

“Because there were too many things going on, Kuro!” Lance raises an eyebrow, “Weren’t you paying attention?”

“HA!” Kuro huffs, “If I loved someone, I wouldn’t waste time like these idiots did! I’d marry them instantly!”

Lance giggles, “Wow, yeah, that’s very romantic Kuro.”

“What you say?!” Kuro huffs, “I’ll prove it right now!”

Lance hums, “How so?”

Kuro takes in a deep breathe and grabs a sweet ring. He hops of the sofa and faces Lance.

“Lance, you are one of the few people in this world I actually like and who also likes me, for some strange reason.” Kuro speaks, “I think you’re awesome and you like the Lion King, so that makes you a cool person.”

Lance giggles.

Kuro huffs, “SO! Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband or what?!”

Lance laughs, “You’re supposed to do it on one knee, silly!”

Kuro growls and kneels, “Will you marry me Lance?!”

Lance smiles, “Okay, but you need to kiss me every single day!”

“That’s gross!” Kuro growled, “Once a month!”

“Once every 2 weeks!” Lance bargained.

“Deal!” Kuro shoves the ring towards Lance, “You’re supposed to put that on, now.”

Lance huffs, “I know that, silly!”

He puts the sweet ring on and giggles. Kuro smiles and kisses Lance on the nose, quick.

Lance turns bright red.

Kuro walks off, “Come on then, let’s go find someone who’ll marry us!”

Lance gulps, “Okay.”

Kuro ends up convincing his weird uncle Coran to marry him and Lance while their parents record the wedding.


End file.
